The present invention is directed generally to a signpost support bracket and more particularly to a bracket that facilitates the installation and removal of sign from hard frozen ground without damage to the sign.
In the real estate profession, it is very difficult for realtors, and women in particular, to drive the "FOR SALE" signs into hard ground. This is a particular problem in the winter when the ground is frozen. The present invention eliminates the need to use one's body weight or other heavy objects for forcing a sign into the ground which objects frequently damage the sign. Similarly, the removal of a sign from very hard ground can be an equally burdensome task.
The problems of temporarily installing sign posts and the like are not limited to the real estate profession. Construction signs, builder signs, decorative lantern poles and temporary fence posts are all similarly difficult to install and remove when ground conditions are not favorable.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved signpost support bracket.
Another object of the invention is to provide a signpost support bracket which may be easily installed in hard frozen ground.
Another object of the invention is to provide a signpost support bracket which is readily removable from the and from the ground without damage to the sign or substantial force by the operator.
Another object is to provide a signpost support bracket which is of compact size for easy handling storage and transport of many brackets together.
Another object is to provide a signpost support bracket which is adaptable for stable support of a sign even on very soft ground.
Another object is to provide a signpost support bracket which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.